Voiceless
by almakazam
Summary: Two ex-lovers meet again, wondering if the buried thoughts they have in their hearts should be said aloud.


It was early autumn, afternoon.

Anita sat on the edge of the waterfall, lost in thought. The cool breeze lightly touched her cheek; it was traced with a long, moist streak coming down from her eye. Until now, she could not stop crying although the confrontation had already passed for weeks.

She can still manage her crops and animals well, yet, there was no joy in her work anymore. She moves like a robot, lifeless and blank. The usual gleam in her deep-colored amethyst eyes vanished, her warm smile was rarely exposed. And if Anita did smile, it was always a facade.

She always cried alone, and did not show this fragile side of her to anybody. She wanted to appear strong and happy to everyone, but there are still certain people who can't be fooled by her simple deception.

Her closest friends: Angelo, Daisy, and Sherry. Anita can never fool them.

She wiped her tears away and decided to head over their usual meeting place, the flower garden by the hotel area. Her friends are waiting for her now. _I wonder… if he still loves me._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Zephyr town, a man stood by the nearby windmill in the hotel area. Ivan stared blankly at the river, also lost in thought. A gush of autumn breeze blew, so he clutched his coat tighter, silently hoping he was hugging her in this season.<p>

He was supposed to be content—choosing what he believed that would make him happier. But what happened only saddened him… Because Ivan failed to distinguish which was admiration or which was love.

No sooner with that realization of his, he admitted to the little blond farmer that he started liking someone else…Freya. It started after she confessed that she loves him.

_I'm an imbecile. Even Dirk thinks so too. _The brunet tutor thought. _How shallow can I be to choose someone like her? I wish… I wish Anita and I have still a chance._

Freya and Ivan had been a couple for quite some time now, and only the woman was more than blissful with their relationship. Ivan could only wish he could tell her the truth… but what if Anita won't take him back? Then that would mean he had broken two hearts.

* * *

><p>He started to walk in circles, still not paying attention to his surroundings, as Anita was walking so fast that she didn't notice him.<p>

"Ouch!" Her shrill voice echoed as she rubbed her head.

"I'm sorr—" Ivan stopped mid-sentence as he saw that he had bumped into her. "I-I'm sorry Anita."

Anita glanced at their meeting place, but her friends weren't there yet. "I'm so sorry Ivan. I wasn't looking…"

There was an awkward silence between them, looking deep into each others eyes. Both were hoping they could find answers to their questions buried in their hearts.

"S-so, your new girlfriend is pretty." Anita said as she plastered a grin on her face. _I bet she stole your heart._

"Yes, she is." Ivan replied as he returned a small smile. _But you're still the most beautiful girl I know._

"Freya… She's smart, outgoing and amazing." She leaned casually on the windmill, putting up her usual facade. _All the stuff I wasn't._

"She sure is." He sighed as he stood beside her, looking up at the orange sky. _But she's completely nothing compared to you, Anita._

"I bet you know everything by her now." Anita laughed, shaking her head. _Like how knew just everything about me._

Ivan shrugged and smiled. "Only the things that count, actually." _I can't remember what she says when I think of you._

She wanted to cry and beg, but she tried her best to put on a bright smile. "I-I, um, I h-hope you guys last." _Because we never did._

Ivan's heart crumbled. "I hope so too." He answered quietly. _Whatever happened to me and you?_

"I-I got to go." She faced him and tapped his shoulder as soon as she saw Angelo coming out from his house. _Before I start to cry…_

He saw that Anita was glancing at the artist as he appeared, making him feel more dejected. He was conclusively jealous… But what was his right to feel so? After all, did he once thought about Anita's feelings after he left her? "Ah. M-Me too." _I hope… I just hope you don't cry anymore because of me._

"Bye… Take care." She waved to him as she approached Angelo. _I still love you, Ivan._

"Goodbye Anita." He heaved a sigh, staring at the two. _I never stopped loving you._

Ivan walked away with his head low, feeling very damned and wretched, to their house. Anita, on the other hand, had reached the flower garden with Angelo comforting her as she burst in tears. Sherry and Daisy followed minutes after a while, quite worried after Anita had explained what had happened.

The autumn wind blew again as the sun began to set.

* * *

><p>It was night of the same day. It was beautiful outside, with the stars twinkling, the breeze blowing softly and the aroma of autumn flowers enveloping the town.<p>

But there were two lost souls who didn't actually appreciate tonight's splendor.

Ivan was not feeling too well. Dirk was already asleep, while he was resting on a chair with his mind very preoccupied and confused about today. _I saw her this afternoon… She's still beautiful and looks so happy._

Anita was by her doorstep, thinking of the same things. _I saw him today. I felt like crying but I won't let him notice._

He sighed heavily. The pain was too much to bear. _I wonder if she's taken… Maybe she is. Maybe she likes Angelo now._

_I can't seem to find someone who could take his place… That's why I'm still single. _Anita thought.

His lilac eyes were welling up with tears at the corners. _I know she's angry with me._

Anita bit her lip as she took her hat off, brushing the fallen, brittle autumn leaves. _After all he's done, I couldn't get angry… All I want is for us to be together._

_I'm a coward for not asking her if we still have a chance to be together again. _With this belief buried in his mind, he pounded the table with his fists as he shed tears. Dirk's eyes opened immediately, and he knew Ivan was thinking about Anita again. He sighed, and went up to check on his brother.

She couldn't help but let the tears fall again from her pained, amethyst eyes. _He was brave enough to choose the life he has now… with Freya._

_I regret it. I truly regret leaving her. _Dirk could only stroke his brother's back, watching him agonizing himself with his mistake.

_I wish he never left. _She held her chest tightly, as if trying to save the remaining pieces of her crushed heart. Anita felt the pain trampling on her heavily.

Dirk accompanied Ivan to their room for him to get some sleep. Ivan almost looked half-crazed before his teary, pale purple eyes closed shut. Before fully giving in to the darkness of the night, he had one final thought. _I love her… but it's too late. She doesn't love me anymore…_

Anita wiped her tears away, and before entering her home, she gazed at the stars. She smiled at them weakly, as she now accepts everything— accepting that she can't have Ivan back, that she should let him go. That's all she could do. She feebly crept on her bed, covering herself with her warm blanket. _I still love him, but I should move on now... _

* * *

><p><em><strong>End.<strong>_


End file.
